User blog:ToasterSnifferBreadisGood/The Powerful "What IF" Machine
'THIS STORY IS RATED PG-14' (Toast sits in chair in a darkly lit room with a bookshelf with many books behind him) Toast: Good evening I am of course going to use the powerful "What If" machine to show TDRPW in new light. The What if Machine first appeared in the show Futurama on Episode "Anthology of Interest I". Without a further-a-do, Here the story. Story 1: What if the TDRPW was a village (In The Admin's Castle) Heo: Guys the dead toll is getting worse in our village!! Rocky: Well tf considering our doctor is fiz and we only have one girl in the village! Heo: Hmm I know we need to recruit people. Grass: Eh, those newbies are the biggest fuq bois I have ever seen. Heo: What's say you Team, and Meta,my bby Team: Too Max Goof for this conversation Meta: Sounds Ok to me. (In The Sewers) TD: Guys we can't keep living like low level citizens! Chwiss: Yeah, we have to do what Shrek would do. RJ: OMG, True Dat liek #Taking Over Ally: Guys that plan is terrible Jk I LOVE IT. GO: Maybe I could help you guys!! RJ: Wtf no! TD: Go do you live down here? Go: No........ (On Surface Garret is listening to the coversation) Garret: I'M TELLING! TD: Oh noes not this fugly guy!!!! Garret: I won't tell admins if you guys allow me to be a Moderater. ^_^ Garret: Also If I can get a peak at your "You Know What" ;) TD:.......... Chwiss:........... GO:............ RJ:............. Ally:.. :) (In the Doctor House) JRO: Doctor Fiz I lose my tooth today and its hurts! Fiz: I know *gets him a pack of weed* I hope this hurts JRO: HURT??! Fiz: Opps I mean yelp JRO: Yelp tf Fiz: Your fat for a 11 year old! JRO: I'm 14 Fiz: Can I sleep in your fat *sits on jro belly and gets sucked in* Ach,Help mes!!! (Meanwhile, Rocker vists the bank to get money for cool shoes) Rocker: Hey,Can you withdraw 200 dollars from my account. Chip: I could.....but will I Rocker: Don't start shit Chip: Who said I was shitting Rocker: boy just gimme my money Chip: Rocker be nice, You don't have to get all ghetto Rocker: Bitch, stfu before your ass gets smacked Chip: A lot of talk, for a guy wih a small dick Rocker: *gets money* You're the one talking about Dick. (2 days later; at admin castle) Rocky: Three days wasted trying to recurit people. Grass: ikr Heo: Fine I was wrong you guys were right (The Admin castle suddenly gets hit with a missle) Rocky: Wtf was that Grass: We're getting attacked Rocky: We ain't going out with a fight! *presses a button on a desk* (Rocky gets injected by Steroids and get's Hulk-like Strength) (Grass gets Armour and a gun kinda looking like a Iron man type shit) (Meta Brain gets bigger making his head 100x times bigger and floats in air) Team: See I would change by I'M already Max goof enough (Heo gets a wet-suit with a water gun) (They All Jump out ready for Battle) (Aqua is in a Rachael mecatank,Chwiss is in a Shrek mecatank,Ally is in a Lakers mecasuit,RJ is in a Jocasta mecasuit, Garret and Go don't have a meca tank) (Heo squirts Aqua with a watergun that doesn't do shit as Aqua uses her Rachael super hard vagina to suck in heo and spit him out) (Rocky hits RJ with his fist sending RJ in Fiz Doctor Clinic) (Suddently Rj strikes back by using his Super Move Survivor Fun Facts sending Rocky with his ear bursting) (Meanwhile Grass is being attacked by Garret and Go until Grass punchs Go sending him flying with garret) (Meta and Chwiss brawl with Meta throwing Scooby Snacks) (Suddenly Toast,JRO (with fiz in stomach) Rocker, and Chip joins the battle) (Rocker and Jro joins the admins side and Chip joins rebel side) (Toast and Team chill while watching everyone fight) (Rocker hits Chip with a steelbar while Jro sits on Chwiss) (Heo wakes up and sees all the destruction and chaos) Heo: Stop!!! Heo: I know we have random fights but now isn't the time I don't even understand what is Happening now!! Heo: But I know most of all,.. (JRO Stomach starts to churn and all a sudden Jro stomuch shoots out Fiz with full impact hitting Heo) ' END ' Toast: Yes that happened in the What If universe and Its Toast sighing off once again... until next time for A WHAT IF??? Category:Blog posts